Wellness Mart series
is a Japanese yaoi light novel series written by Jinko Fuyuno and illustrated by Chiharu Nara Plot 'Bed series' Yusa Nao had been very successful so far – both with his career and with his love life. Just five years after graduating from university, he already became a candidate for the executive position in the third largest supermarket chain in Japan – Daieidou. He was also planning to marry his girlfriend Yuri when a sudden change in his company’s policy threw him from the peak of his career to the valley. At the same time, his girlfriend also split up with him after about his failure at work. Yusa was so shocked and desperate he quit his job, took all the money he got and went to gamble at Las Vegas. At the roulette, he met a very handsome Japanese American by the name Joshua. As Yusa kept on winning and attracted some attention with his abnormal amount of good luck, Joshua said he would challenge Yusa to five rounds. Yusa accepted the challenge and had four straight victories. (source Nekoanime on Wordpress) 'Ryuu series' Takayanagi was standing in front of the ultra-luxury apartment in Hong Kong to breast decided now once in a lifetime. The purpose of opponent of college classmate, Tien Lai. It came to approached an negotiations in Tien to the end of the means is failure likely Takayanagi interfere in the work of the mafia in Hong Kong. No negotiate gold Takayanagi, ask because the sell your own body on Tien to be it at hope that somehow an Mafia. Catching the blood of famous mafia in Hong Kong to the trying desperately Takayanagi Tien has been approached a mysterious transaction. Looked at Takayanagi is my appearance that nods stunned in the Tien eyes off a "you if the only reward is not enough body or some prepared to be kept life on me" dangerous charm.... (source Chilchil site) 'Kareinaru Shinshi no Wedding' Decade by broke up with Richard was a lover. Henry had avoiding reunion with Richard, as even run away while hidden remains unforgettable feelings. It's the Henry yourself on it an absolute white supremacist Richard did not dare that caught the blood of the Japanese was terrible betrayed in order to break up on account it is afraid to be disliked. But before such Allyn through a time of 10 year Richard is unfold. Upset Henry trapped to the hotel is taken away the latch no better. (source Chilchil site) 'Shishi series' "The cause sleeping lion is your job," blue-chip companies Wellness Mart in leading the world. Hideharu Kajiya is lawyers belong to that legal department is ordered to Shanghai business trip in the contract issue. However, a young man named Leon Lee standing the the front and back society both vertex of Shanghai was not interested at all, such as the Shanghai store openings Wellness. "But, the arrogance in per pride is high likely to be interested." Leon comes as an humbling request the Kajiya instead of an Wellness and contract. Putting a tattoo in the body readiness testimony that no means betrayed and be embraced on Leon. It is a request is greatly exceed area for work Leon Although Kajiya there is a weakness that does not go against the company only a bitterness.... (source Chilchil site) 'Usotsuki na Tenshi' "How do you do'll let you tell me whether carefully to me on the mood ...". Long-established department store "Takasagoya" scion Haruka Kano you've exposed an abomination is that going to the momentum in the man and the hotels in burning liquor lose a love between work at the same time. Opponent you man blue-chip companies "Wellness Mart" in leading the world you Souji Kataoka Japan branch representative. A Takasagoya alliance that have fallen into financial difficulties and was a man of the failed company in hopes. I want to protect the inclined department store Haruka is I bought to anger on reverse it is approaching a the provocation to tie an Kataoka on shield that night in hotel.... Trap for desire to be run throughout. (source Chilchil site) 'Houou series' "In human beings have like a doll. Optionally intends good women in men. with had like a light, ... in the shade." Feng Shui Ryu famous beauty in the world to start the Zia has changed greatly in a word stood an future for architect Shouta Endou. Big project which is bet my life has been crushed by the word "no", which came out because the Ryu lips. Endou you've an experienced so since blame Ryu plays a reunion Ryu is looking for a desperately transfer had become captive on man that is in the case of Ryu that. Endou was involved in a dangerous plan surrounding the Ryu is imprisoned in mansion for Feng Shui masters and the two men that wear an mysterious charm...... (source Chilchil site) 'Tora ni Tsubasa - Ryuu series' This time finally new character appeared! Life once love begins with a entertainment areas for Asian... Ryuu series new books. Character ; : : 27 year old. Former OeDo employees and Now Wellness employees. He meet to Joshua in Las Vegas. ; : : 34 year old. Wellness COO. He have in love to the competence for Yusa on the job. ; : : 28 year old. Chinese-American Guy. He eldest brother of mafia of Hong Kong stamps. His Joshua from college days ; : : Wellness employees. He engaged in advance Hong Kong. His per person fluent in language anyone other hand also is a glance put whiz pheromones such he engender the unconscious unconscious. ; :Formerly known as . Wellness Mart founder grandson. He currently CEO. He met Richard and Joshua in college. His is the heir son of the French winery but it was a anticipation to succeed his own family business. His grandmother in edge his grandmother wellness Mart founder older sister in David Wellness. He seems to run away to Japanese and French. ; : Wellness Mart Legal Department lawyers. His a very unwilling. He had to ask for help to Joshua but managed to run away been. ; : : Wellness employees. His taller more than 190cm. ; ; ; : ; : ; : : Feng Shui masters. He Tien's mother (living feng shui teacher's premier Hong Kong) for teacher and student. He teaching clerk Tien. ; : :Tien's Younger Brother. He current leader of the Lai clan in lawful wife of the child. ; : He privileged class consciousness is strong. His also sparkling prince blonde blue eyes were also given bestowed genius children three products. He Joshua and Henry's classmate. He jealous Joshua. ; : 20 year old. His only son for long-established department store Takasagoya president. ; : Mysterious fortune-teller. Tien's grandfather. ; : 24 year old. He current top of the Shanghai black tattoo. He old friend of Tien. His also a tattoo artist. His false name fact is that thing or that he has vessel competence is "real". ; : Haruka's Childhood Friend. He cheers heir son in department store. ; : 27 year old. He has architect. He aimed at architects so as to follow the back of an illegitimate child of a famous architect father in Japan. He talents it certainly is in order but he was not very sure of his father inheritance but his father too is a renowned he was not able to work in Japan as an architect. He was picked up by me brought up is a architectural firm that is to be in Hong Kong. He were his person to be also referred to as a mentor Wellness Mart series appeared as Jinko Fuyuno's Doujinshi *Variation! Behind Closed Doors Elevator Chapter (Tien x Takanayagi) *Fetish (Tien x Takanayagi, Leon x Kajiya) External links *Wellness Mart series Site See also *Lovers Label series feature **Wellness Mart series (Jinko Fuyuno and Chiharu Nara) **Reload Series (Itsuki Ioka and Tomo Kunisawa) **Shinjuku Taikutsu Otoko (Rena Shuhdoh and Chiharu Nara) **Kyouken to Yajuu series (Fuyuko Sano and Ami Oyamada) **Bara no Shukumei series (Nono Inukai and Tomo Kunisawa) Category:2005 novels Category:Yaoi anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Smut anime and manga Category:Business anime and manga Category:Lovers Bunko Category:Older Seme Younger Uke anime and manga Category:Younger Seme Older Uke/Older Uke Younger Seme anime and manga Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional shops